L'enfance des combattants
by aojiroi tsuki no senritsu
Summary: Les persos de FFVII enfants, réunis dans la même école sous la direction d'un auteur complètement déjanté, et bien, ça donne ça! Attention, c'est dangereux pour les neurones, mais venez lire quand même, svp!
1. Scène 1

Disclaimer dont tout le monde se moque: Les persos de final fantasy ne sont pas à moi, etc... Je ne peux donc être tenue légalement responsable des désastres qu'ils causeront dans cette fic!

Note: Cette fic a déjà été publiée sous le pseudo de Yoruchi Kuraitsuki, je l'ais remise sous mon nouveau pseudo, mais je n'ais fait aucun changement particulier, à l'exception de ce texte d'explication.

* * *

S'il y a un lecteur malchanceux pour lire ces lignes, je tiens à préciser qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard pour faire demi-tour! (Je rigole, revenez!!) Pour ceux qui ont le courage de rester et qui n'ont pas peur de perdre leurs neurones devant la stupidité totale de cette fic, je vais faire une présentation... Alors, pour résumer, que se passe-t-il si on met les personnages de FFVII enfants dans la même école, avec toute liberté de faire les pires bêtises possibles, le tout dirigé par un auteur aliéné? Bas, réponse plus bas! MDR Donc ceux qui n'ont pas peur du pire, venez lire, les autres fuyez vite! (lol)

Cette histoire (si on peut donner ce nom à un délire pareil) ne tient pas compte de l'histoire de FFVII ni des âges des personnages et les persos en question sont légèrement out of caractère, mais après tout, c'est une parodie, pas un livre d'histoire!

Bon, j'arrête avec mon blabla (en espérant qu'il ne vous ait pas endormis) et je vous laisse lire!

**L'enfance des combattants, Acte 1, scène 1**

Préambule

_Ville de Midgar, 17h00, dernier étage d'un vieux bâtiment, qui abrite une école primaire. Au dernier de celle-ci, juste à coté des salles d'étude, les locaux de la garderie sont étrangement plongés dans le silence. Alors que les enfants de maternelle devraient courir en tout sens dans la pièce, ils ont fui la garderie pour se réfugier dans les couloirs. La raison de cette fuite générale n'est d'ailleurs pas loin, se cachant dans l'obscurité de la salle de jeu, au fond de la garderie. La pièce en question est occupée par deux gamins d'environ six ans qui ont fui l'étude et se font face dans la piscine de boules. Ils tiennent chacun une boule en main, se jetant des regards de défi._

Gamin1 : « Je t'aurai cette fois, immonde horreur ! »

Gamin2 : « Tu peux toujours essayer, jamais tu ne pourras gagner ! Sans moi, tu serais la risée des autres ! »

Gamin1 : « Tu te crois plus fort que moi ? Je vais te prouver le contraire ! Je vais gagner, parce que je ne suis pas comme toi, moi ! »

Gamin2 : « J'avais remarqué ! Je n'ai pas un hérisson sur le crâne, _moi_ ! »

Gamin1 (_Le visage rouge de colère_) : « Je vais te faire payer ça !! Cette fois, je vais te faire disparaître pour de bon ! »

_Gamin1 envoie une boule en direction de Gamin2, qui esquive le projectile avant de répliquer. La salle est bientôt envahie de projectiles qui volent en tout sens. La pluie multicolore s'interrompt toutefois brusquement, les deux gamins se figeant alors que la porte de la pièce s'ouvre à grands bruits. Une femme entre, hors d'elle._

Responsable de l'étude : « Cloud, Séphiroth !! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! »

Cloud et Séphiroth (_en cœur_) : « C'est lui qui a commencé ! »

Responsable de l'étude : « Je ne veux même pas le savoir ! Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous entendre, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes ? »

_Cloud et Séphiroth échangent un regard lourd de sous-entendus. La responsable de l'étude_ _soupire. Séphiroth en profite pour se pencher vers Cloud._

Séphiroth (_en murmurant_) : « Tu l'attaques par la gauche et moi par la droite. On l'assomme et on reprend notre combat après. »

Cloud (_toujours en murmurant_) : « Je prends la droite et toi la gauche ! »

Séphiroth (_A voix basse et en soupirant_): « Si ça te fait plaisir de me contredire… A trois, on y va. Un… »

_La responsable de l'étude, qui ne peut entendre leurs paroles, les regardes d'un air soupçonneux._

Responsable de l'étude : « Qu'est ce que vous mijotez tous les deux ? »

Séphiroth : « Deux… »

_Un cri aigu retentit soudain dans la salle. Le regard de la responsable de l'étude se fait vague. Cloud plonge dans les boules, se dissimulant aux regards. La responsable de l'étude_ _ferme les yeux et tombe au sol. Derrière elle se tient une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs. _

Séphiroth : « Tu avais besoin de faire ça ? Sur qui je me défoule maintenant ? »

Tifa : « Tu trouveras bien ! Tu sais où est Cloud ? »

Séphiroth : « Aucune idée ! »

Tifa : « A bon ? Je croyais que vous étiez en train de vous battre… »

Séphiroth : « Désolé, mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Tifa (_En se retournant pour partir_) : « Je vais continuer de le chercher, alors. »

_Elle sort. Cloud se redresse._

Cloud à Séphiroth : « Merci de ne lui avoir rien dit. »

Séphiroth : « Tu me remercieras quand tu feras mes devoirs tous les soirs ! »

Cloud : « Quoi ?! Hors de question ! »

Séphiroth : « Ti… »

Cloud : « D'accord, je les ferais »

Séphiroth : « En voilà un beau hérisson ! »

_Ignorant la réplique peu polie de Cloud, Séphiroth se penche sur l'éducatrice inconsciente et prend le trousseau de clés à sa ceinture._

Cloud : « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Séphiroth : « Tu veux te battre, oui ou non ? On sera plus tranquilles hors de l'école. Mais pour sortir, il faut les clés… »

Cloud (_un air pensif sur le visage_) : « Si je te fais disparaître, je n'aurais pas à faire tes devoirs… »

Séphiroth (_Sur le pas de la porte._) : « Tu viens ou tu passes la journée à réfléchir ? »

_Séphiroth sort et Cloud s'empresse de le suivre. La porte se referme sur eux._

Bon, scène1 terminée, j'espère que tout le monde ne s'est pas enfuit. Je précise que, tout comme l'acte 1 en entier d'ailleurs, cette scène sert d'intro, donc attendez la suite pour juger, ça s'améliore (ou empire, selon le point de vue..)


	2. Scène 2

Bon, voilà la scène 2, donc deux fois pire que la premiere! lol enfin, je vous laisse juger par vous même...

**L'enfance des combattants, Acte 1, Scène 2**

Initiation à la poésie

_Midgar, 11h30, dans le vieux bâtiment de l'école, tous les élèves sont en classe. Premier étage, classe de C.P. Au tableau est inscrit le sujet suivant : Créez un petit poème qui parle de quelque chose que vous avez fait ou vu dans les derniers jours. Le professeur est assis à son bureau et corrige des copies. Dans un silence presque total, les élèves sont penchés sur leurs cahiers. Ce qui ne veut pas forcément dire qu'ils travaillent… _

_Au premier rang, Cloud cherche en vain ce qu'il va écrire pendant que Tifa, assise à côté de lui, le regarde. Au rang de derrière, Youffie dessine des shurikens, Reno la regarde faire et Aéris écrit sa deuxième page de poèmes. Assis seul à une table près de la fenêtre, Séphiroth regarde dehors avec un air d'ennui total sur le visage. Au bout d'un moment, le professeur se lève. _

Le professeur : « Bien, posez vos crayons ! Vous devriez tous avoir réussi à écrire quelque chose maintenant. Vous allez donc venir au tableau un par un pour lire votre poème à la classe. »

_Le professeur regarde les élèves pour savoir lequel il va appeler. Plusieurs enfants, dont Aéris, ont le doigt levé, mais il les ignore. _

Le professeur : « Séphiroth, veux-tu bien venir ? Je serais curieux de savoir quel genre de poème la contemplation de la cour de récréation t'a inspiré. »

_Petits éclats de rire discrets dans la classe, qui retombe au silence quand Séphiroth se tourne vers ses camarades. Il se lève, sans prendre son cahier, dont les pages sont blanches._

Le professeur : « Tu devrais prendre ton cahier, Séphiroth. Je ne vois pas comment tu va faire pour lire ton poème, sinon. »

Séphiroth : « Je le connais par cœur. »

_Le professeur fronce les sourcils, se demandant ce que va dire Séphiroth, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'a rien écrit. Séphiroth monte sur l'estrade et fait face à ses camarades. _

Le professeur : « Je t'écoute. »

Séphiroth : « C'est un animal rond

Qui a des cheveux blonds

Et qui est très con

Ça s'appelle un hérisson »

_Le professeur fait une drôle de tête, ne comprenant pas tout de suite où veut en venir Séphiroth. Reno et Youffie éclatent de rire, imitées par bon nombre des élèves. Aéris se contente de lever les yeux de son cahier en soupirant. Cloud, plongé dans ses pensées, met quelques secondes à comprendre ce que vient de dire Séphiroth, ce qui laisse le temps à Tifa d'attraper le col de son pull qu'elle cramponne de toutes ses forces pour empêcher Cloud de se lever. Le professeur regarde Cloud et finit par comprendre. _

Le professeur : « C'était un poème très… original, Séphiroth, mais je crois que l'on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Si tu veux bien retourner à ta place, je vais vous donner les devoirs pour…

Cloud (_Coupant la parole au professeur et cherchant toujours à échapper à la prise de Tifa_) : « J'ai un autre poème, monsieur. »

Le professeur : « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de… »

Cloud : « Il a les cheveux gris

La tête d'une mamie

C'est un abruti

Qui radote comme un papy »

_Le professeur ouvre la bouche, mais ne trouve rien à dire. Aéris pousse un nouveau soupir. Reno et Youffie rigolent de plus belle. Tifa plaque une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un fou rire, oubliant qu'elle est en train de retenir Cloud. Celui-ci en profite pour se lever. Attrapant le triple décimètre posé sur sa table, il grimpe sur l'estrade et fait face à Séphiroth, brandissant sa règle comme une épée. Séphiroth laisse échapper un sourire. _

Séphiroth : « Tu sais que tu as l'air débile avec ta règle ? Et puis, tes poèmes aussi sont débiles. Ça ne vaut pas les miens. »

Cloud : « C'était un poème ? J'aurais jamais compris tout seul ! »

Séphiroth : « C'est bien la preuve que les hérissons sont cons ! »

Cloud : « Je vais te montrer qui est con ! »

_Brandissant sa règle au-dessus de sa tête, Cloud fonce sur Séphiroth. Celui-ci recule d'un pas, attrapant la longue règle qui est posée sur le bureau du professeur. Il s'en sert pour envoyer voler l'arme improvisée de Cloud dans les airs. Avant que Cloud n'ait pu réagir, le professeur se place entre lui et Séphiroth. _

Le professeur : « Arrêtez ça ! Vous êtes en classe, pas dans une cour de récréation ! Si vous ne vous calmez pas tout de suite, je vous envoie tous les deux chez le directeur ! »

Séphiroth (_Qui vient de regarder la pendule au fond la clase_) à Cloud : « Viens donc régler ça dehors, si tu es un homme ! »

Le professeur (_Qui croit que la phrase lui est destinée_) : « Quoi ?! »

_Une sonnerie retentit soudain, annonçant la pause de fin des cours. Les élèves ramassent rapidement leurs affaires et sortent le plus vite possible hors de la salle. Séphiroth lâche sa règle et profite de la foule pour sortir, Cloud sur ses talons. Le professeur finit par reprendre ses esprits et se tourne vers Aéris, Reno, Youffie et Tifa, les seuls à être encore dans la classe. Aéris est la première à se lever. _

Aéris : « Vous aviez des devoirs à nous donner, monsieur ? »

_Reno, Tifa et Youffie rangent leurs affaires à toute vitesse. _

Le professeur : « Oui, j'en _avais_ ! Allez, rentrez chez vous. Si vous pouviez simplement ramener leurs affaires à vos camarades… »

_Tifa prend le sac de Cloud et Reno celui de Séphiroth et le petit groupe quitte la salle. Le professeur contemple la pièce vide en poussant un soupir. _

Le professeur (_à voix basse_) : « Pourquoi a t'il fallu qu'_ils_ tombent dans ma classe ? »

_Il soupire de nouveau, ramasse rapidement ses affaires, remet la règle à sa place et sort._

Voilà, fin de la catastrophe! Mais la suivante arrive, ne vous en faites pas!


	3. Scène 3

Voila, troisieme scène! Attention, sortez les parapluies!!

**L'enfance des combattants, Acte 1, Scène3**

La guerre des épinards

_Midgar, 12h20 sonnantes, l'école est maintenant déserte, à l'exception de la cantine. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, une trentaine d'élèves sont assis autour de tables rondes. Aéris, Cloud, Reno, Tifa, Séphiroth et Youfie occupent une table dans le coin gauche de la pièce, près de la fenêtre. Devant eux sont posées des assiettes contenant chacune une tomate farcie et au milieu de la table, se trouve un plat d'épinards. Cependant, le petit groupe ne semble guère intéressé par son repas._

_Assis face à face, Cloud et Séphiroth se battent avec leurs fourchettes, Tifa les regarde faire. Youfie jongle avec sa tomate, Reno regarde son assiette en baillant et Aéris… mange ! Youfie fini par arrêter de jongler et se tourne vers ses camarades._

Youfie : « Est-ce que je suis la seule à trouver ce repas d'un ennui mortel ? »

Reno : « Non. »

Aéris : « Si tu le mangeais ce repas, tu le trouverais peut être plus intéressant. »

Youfie : « Tu es folle ? Je ne supporte pas les tomates cuites ! Et puis, je ne suis pas un lapin ! Je n'ai aucune envie de manger de l'herbe ! »

Aéris : « De l'herbe ? »

Youfie : « Les épinards ! Le jardinier a tondu la pelouse ce matin, et maintenant les cuisiniers nous donnent de l'herbe à manger en prétendant que ce sont des épinards ! »

_Reno, qui venait de se servir et s'apprêtait à mettre une cuillère d'épinards dans sa bouche, se fige brusquement. _

Reno : « C'est vrai ?! »

Youfie : « Je ne mens jamais ! »

_Reno repose sa cuillère comme si une araignée se trouvait dedans. Tifa oublie un instant le combat Cloud/Séphiroth pour se mêler de la conversation _

Tifa : « Si ton repas t'ennuie, tu n'as qu'à le rendre plus intéressant… »

_Un grand sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Youfie._

Youfie : « Tu veux dire… »

Tifa : « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! »

_Reno se tourne vers Youfie, impatient de voir ce qu'elle va faire et Cloud et Séphiroth cessent de se battre pour l'imiter. Aéris, elle, fronce les sourcils._

Aéris : « Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée… »

Tifa : « Tu n'as qu'à te charger d'avoir des bonnes idées pour nous ! Nous, on va rendre ce repas plus intéressant ! »

Aéris : « Tant pis pour vous si vous êtes punis ! Moi, je ne tiens pas à finir avec des vêtements multicolores, alors vu que vous savez vous débrouiller seuls, je vais me réfugier ailleurs ! »

_Elle se lève et disparaît derrière la porte de la cantine. Youfie se tourne vers Tifa. _

Youfie : « Je vise qui ? »

_Tifa regarde rapidement autour d'elle. _

Tifa : « Le rouquin de la table de droite. »

Reno (_passant automatiquement la main dans ses cheveux_) : « Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les rouquins ? »

Tifa : « Ils te ressemblent ! »

Reno : « Ça veut dire quoi ? »

_Tifa ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais elle n'en a pas le temps, car Youffie se lève soudainement et envoie sa tomate vers le fameux rouquin. Celui-ci la reçoit en pleine figure. Les élèves à coté de lui réagissent aussitôt, envoyant leurs tomates et des boulettes de pain vers le petit groupe. Cloud, Séphiroth, Reno et Tifa se lèvent rapidement et se mêlent à la bataille. Pendant que les filles attrapent les plats pour faire des munitions, les garçons renversent rapidement la table. Le petit groupe se cache ensuite derrière, s'en servant comme bouclier. D'autres élèves les imitent, et la cantine se transforme bientôt en un gigantesque champ de bataille. _

_Quelques élèves parviennent toutefois à s'enfuir en courant sous les tirs, quittant la cantine à toute vitesse. Ils reviennent au bout d'un moment, accompagnés par un professeur. Celui-ci doit crier plusieurs minutes tout en évitant les tirs perdus pour se faire entendre. Les élèves finissent toutefois par se calmer, se figeant avec des sourires en coin, chacun étant couvert de nourriture diverse. _

Le professeur (_La voix tremblante de colère_) : « Je ne sais pas où vous vous croyez, mais je peux vous assurer que vous n'allez pas rire longtemps ! Je vous garantis que vous vous souviendrez de ce repas et pas avec le sourire !! Cependant, vu votre état, je m'occuperai de la distribution des punitions plus tard ! Mais ne croyez pas y échapper ! J'ai la liste de tous ceux qui mangeaient ici dans mon bureau. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, vous allez tous me faire le plaisir de passer par les toilettes pour vous débarbouiller ! »

_Les élèves se dirigent lentement vers la porte, mais le professeur les arrête._

Le professeur : « Tous, sauf… »

_Il regarde les élèves d'un air mauvais. _

Le professeur : « … Tifa, Reno, Youfie et, bien sur, Cloud et Séphiroth »

_Le petit groupe se fige. Les vêtements de Youffie et Tifa sont couverts de taches impossibles à identifier, Reno a le visage couvert d'épinards, les cheveux de Cloud dégoulinent d'un mélange d'eau et de tomate et la longue chevelure de Séphiroth a d'étranges reflets verdâtres. _

Le professeur : « Vous cinq, vous venez avec moi. On va aller rendre une petite visite au directeur. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi que vous lui racontiez vos exploits… Les autres, vous pouvez partir. »

_Les élèves sortent rapidement. Puis le professeur sort à son tour, le petit groupe sur ses talons. _

Voilà, fin de la petite guerre! Les retombées radioactives arrivent tout de suite, vous en faites pas! XD


	4. Scène 4

Et voilà les conséquences de la joli guerre... Le titre résume tout! MDR

**L'enfance des combattants, Acte 1, Scène 4**

_Pourquoi il vaut parfois mieux que certains crimes restent impunis..._

_16h30, toujours dans l'école primaire. Alors que la plupart des élèves sont en cours, la cantine n'est étrangement pas déserte. Les murs, le sol et le plafond de la salle sont couverts de taches diverses. Plusieurs seaux d'eau sont posés au milieu de la pièce. Un balai brosse en main, Tifa et Reno nettoient le sol et Youffie, debout sur une table, tenant son balai au-dessus de sa tête, s'occupe du plafond. Cloud et Séphiroth, éponges en mains, frottent les murs. Au bout d'un moment, Youffie baisse son balai._

Youffie : « J'en ai marre ! Je suis un ninja, moi, pas une femme de ménage. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait laver la cantine ! »

Tifa : « Parce que le directeur nous a donné pour punition de le faire, et qu'il ne nous laissera pas rentrer chez nous tant que ce ne sera pas fini ! »

Youffie : « Et bien on n'a qu'à partir en cachette ! »

Cloud : « Et comment tu vas faire pour sortir sans être vue ? Le portail est juste en face de la fenêtre du bureau du directeur. Et c'est la seule sortie. A moins que tu ne saches comment enjamber un mur de deux mètres… »

Séphiroth : « Pour une fois, le hérisson a raison. A moins que tes "pouvoirs ninja" ne te permettent de voler ! »

Youffie : « Ne te moque pas des ninjas ! »

Séphiroth : « Je ne me moque pas des ninjas. Juste de toi ! »

_Tifa préfère intervenir avant que Youffie ne saute à la gorge de Séphiroth. _

Tifa : « Vous vous disputerez plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de ne pas faire notre punition. »

Cloud : « Je ne vois pas lequel. »

_Il regarde un instant ses camarades, mais personne ne trouve d'idée. _

Cloud : « Je crois, bien qu'on est bons pour tout nettoyer… »

Youffie : « C'est hors de question. Mon honneur ninja m'interdit de me plier ainsi aux exigences des autres ! »

_Reno, qui est jusque là resté silencieux, se tourne vers elle. _

Reno : « Tu peux toujours venger ton honneur, non ? »

Youffie : « Euh…Oui, mais je vois pas comment. »

Reno : « Et bien, même si on est obligés de faire notre punition, on peut laisser une surprise au directeur en échange… »

_Tous les autres se tournent vers lui, sourires aux lèvres, attendant la suite. Reno leur fait signe d'approcher. Ils se rassemblent en cercle et Reno murmure quelque chose. _

Cloud : « Pas bête. »

Youffie : « Génial, oui ! »

Tifa : « Je marche. »

Reno : « Et toi, Séphiroth ? Tu en penses quoi ? »

Séphiroth : « J'en pense que vous êtes une bande de gamins, mais si c'est pour la bonne cause, je veux bien vous aider. »

Cloud : « Comment ça, des gamins ? »

Séphiroth : « Gamin : gosse miniature débile qui ne fait que des bêtises. »

Cloud : « Répète pour voir ! Et puis, toi aussi tu fais des bêtises ! Tu t'amusais bien pendant la bataille ! »

Séphiroth : « Je n'ai fait que me défendre. C'est vous qui avez commencé ! »

Tifa : « Vous ne pourriez pas faire une trêve deux minutes tous les deux ? Et puis, je vous signale qu'on a autre chose à faire. »

_Cloud jette un regard assassin à Séphiroth, mais ne dit rien. Le petit groupe se sépare et retourne à leurs tâches ménagères avec une énergie bizarrement redoublée. Les murs retrouvent peu à peu leurs couleurs d'origine et le plafond ne dégouline plus. Alors que le petit groupe s'occupe du sol, la porte de la cantine s'ouvre. Aéris entre et referme la porte derrière elle. _

Aéris : « Salut… »

Youffie : « Je dis pas bonjour aux lâcheuses qui laisse tomber leurs amis. »

Aéris : « Je ne vous laisse pas tomber. Mais je n'aime pas les batailles. Je suis juste venue pour…»

Tifa : « Pour quoi ? Tu n'es pas punie, toi ! »

Aéris : « Non, mais vous êtes mes amis. Les cours sont finis, alors je suis venue pour vous aider. »

Youffie : « C'est tout à l'heure qu'il fallait nous aider ! On a presque fini maintenant. »

_Prenant un air triste, Aéris se dirige vers la porte. _

Aéris : « Je m'en vais alors. On se reverra demain. »

_Elle s'apprête à sortir, mais Cloud la rappelle. _

Cloud : « Attend, Aéris ! Tu peux nous aider si tu veux. Je ne t'en veux pas moi. »

Reno : « Moi non plus ! Et Séphiroth non plus. Pas vrai Séphiroth ? »

Séphiroth : « C'est vrai. Tout simplement parce que je moque éperdument de vous tous, et de ce que vous faites ! »

Reno : « Tu vois, on est une majorité à ne pas t'en vouloir ! Même si Séphiroth ne compte pas vraiment. »

Youffie : « Ouais, une majorité de garçons ! »

Reno : « Quoi ?! Je peux savoir où tu veux en venir ? »

Tifa : « Laisse tomber, Youffie. C'est bon, tu peux rester Aéris. Mais pour te faire pardonner, la prochaine fois que l'on fera une bêtise, tu nous aideras ! »

Aéris : « D'accord. »

_Retrouvant le sourire, Aéris attrape un balai et frotte les taches restantes pour aider le petit groupe. Le sol retrouve rapidement sa blancheur. Alors qu'il ne reste plus que quelques traces survivantes, Séphiroth pose son balai. _

Séphiroth : « En parlant de bêtises, si vous voulez laisser un petit souvenir de notre passage au directeur, c'est le moment ou jamais. »

Tifa : « Bien sûr qu'on veut ! »

Youffie : « Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »

_Aéris jette un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-accusateur au petit groupe._

Aéris : « Vous allez déjà recommencer ?! Vous allez encore vous faire punir. Et… »

Tifa : « Et tu vas nous aider. Même si je ne sais pas encore comment… »

Séphiroth : « Moi, je sais. »

Youffie : « Ah oui ? Comment ? »

Séphiroth : « Je sais comment ajouter une surprise de plus à notre plan. Mais pour ça, il faut qu'Aéris et Cloud m'aident. »

Cloud : « Je croyais que tu pouvais te débrouiller sans nous ? »

Séphiroth : « Si tu n'es pas content, je me débrouillerais avec Reno. Ce sera sans doute plus simple, vu qu'il s'agit d'une question de force, il m'aidera mieux que toi… »

Cloud : « Répète ça pour voir ! »

_Séphiroth ouvre la bouche pour répéter ce qu'il vient de dire, mais Tifa ne lui en laisse pas le temps. _

Tifa : « Arrêtez deux minutes. Ça devient lassant ! A quoi tu pensais, Séphiroth ? »

Séphiroth : « Je me disais que si on rajoutait un produit dans notre surprise, ça pourrait être intéressant… »

Tifa : « Et on le trouve où, ce produit ? »

Séphiroth : « Il y en a dans la cuisine. L'ennui, c'est qu'il se trouve dans le placard en hauteur, et qu'il est trop haut pour que l'on puisse l'atteindre. Mais si Cloud m'aide et qu'on peut faire la courte échelle à Aéris… »

Youffie : « Pourquoi spécialement Aéris ? Tifa et moi aussi, on est capable de le faire. »

Séphiroth : « Tifa peut être, mais toi, tu es trop petite ! »

Youffie : « Quoi ?! »

Séphiroth : « Nain de jardin ! »

_Youffie s'apprête à répliquer, mais encore une fois, Tifa intervient. Serrant le poing, elle donne un grand coup sur la table à coté d'elle, faisant sursauter tout le monde. _

Tifa : « Arrêtez de vous disputer tout le temps ! Le prochain qui le fait, je l'assomme à coups de balai. Et maintenant, on a une bêtise à faire, alors en avant ! »

_Le silence retombe sur la salle, sans que personne, pas même Séphiroth, ne dise quoi que ce soit. Pendant que Reno, Youffie et Tifa se chargent de faire disparaître les dernières taches, Aéris, Cloud et Séphiroth disparaissent dans la cuisine. Ils en reviennent cinq minutes plus tard. Séphiroth tient un flacon rouge dans sa main. Il le pose sur une table, un sourire aux lèvres. _

Youffie : « C'est quoi ? »

Séphiroth : « Une petite merveille. On utilise ce produit pour donner une couleur verte à certains plats. »

Tifa : « Mais s'il tombe sur le carrelage blanc de la cantine… »

Séphiroth : « Aucun problème, il s'en va avec un peu d'eau. En revanche, il a tendance à bien tenir sur la peau… Très bien même ! »

_Youffie et Reno échangent un regard et éclatent de rire, aussitôt imités par les autres, à l'exception d'Aéris. _

Aéris : « Je peux savoir ce que vous comptez faire ? »

Reno : « Regarde et admire ! »

_Attrapant les balais qui se trouvent dans la cantine, Reno se dirige vers la porte du placard qui sert de remise. Il range les balais au fond, pendant que Youffie et Tifa vident les seaux d'eau, à l'exception de l'un d'entre eux. S'approchant de celui-ci, Séphiroth verse la bouteille dedans, en faisant attention de ne pas s'en mettre sur les doigts. Youffie et Tifa rangent les autres seaux au fond du placard avec les balais. _

_Cloud, Reno et Séphiroth tirent ensuite une étagère qui se trouvait contre le mur du placard pour qu'elle soit à peu près parallèle à la porte de la remise, à seulement quelques centimètres d'écart, mais toujours à l'intérieur du placard. Tifa amène une chaise qu'elle pose devant l'étagère. Reno grimpe dessus, attrape le seau que lui tend Youffie et le pose sur le haut de l'étagère. Il sort ensuite une ficelle de sa poche et l'accroche à la poignée du seau. Il redescend finalement de la chaise que Tifa ramène à sa place. Reno sort du placard et referme la porte le plus possible, ne laissant qu'un petit espace pour passer ses mains. Il accroche ensuite la corde à la poignée et referme la porte, pour de bon cette fois ci. _

Reno : « Et voilà. Quand le directeur passera tout à l'heure pour vérifier que l'on a bien fait notre punition, il nous dira de repartir. Et ensuite, il regardera que l'on a bien rangé le matériel. Il ne se méfiera pas et ouvrira la porte en grand. Et alors… »

Youffie : « BOUM ! »

Tifa : « Et avec le produit de Séphiroth, il sera vert de rage… au sens propre du terme !! »

Aéris : « On va être de nouveau punis pendant des années, mais je dois avouer que c'est quand même drôle. »

Séphiroth : « On ne sera peut être pas punis. Le directeur va sans doute être absent plusieurs semaines pour cacher sa peau verte. Et quand il rentrera, je doute qu'il nous punisse. Il ne voudrait pas se vanter d'être tombé dans le piège d'une bande de gosses de six ans !! »

Youffie : « C'est vrai ! S'il a aussi un peu d'honneur, il aura trop honte pour dire quoi que ce soit ! »

Tifa : « Moi, je dis que même si je suis punie à vie, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait ! »

Aéris : « Pour l'instant, tu n'as encore rien fait. Vu l'heure, le directeur ne va pas tarder à venir. S'il nous voit tous avec des grands sourires aux lèvres, il ne se fera pas avoir. Il vaut mieux que l'on prenne un air triste. »

Cloud : « Elle a raison. »

Tifa : « Oui, mais je vais avoir du mal à ne pas sourire ! »

Séphiroth : « Pense à quelque chose de triste. Comme les quatre contrôles qu'on a la semaine prochaine. »

_Le sourire de Tifa disparaît aussitôt. Le petit groupe se sépare, chacun s'asseyant sur une chaise dans son coin, avec des regards tristes. Ils n'ont cependant pas à attendre longtemps. Le directeur entre soudainement dans la cuisine. Il jette un long regard à la pièce, avant de se tourner vers le petit groupe. _

Le directeur : « Bien, vous avez fait votre punition correctement on dirait. »

_Il remarque soudain la présence d'Aéris. _

Le directeur : « Aéris, je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu fais ici. Tu n'étais pas punie, il me semble ? »

Aéris : « Non monsieur, mais comme les cours étaient finis, et que je rentre de l'école avec Tifa, Cloud, Reno… »

Le directeur : « Je vois. Et bien, vu que la cantine est propre, je pense que vous pouvez rentrer. Et n'oubliez pas de réviser vos leçons pour la semaine prochaine. »

_Le petit groupe sort de la cuisine. Cloud referme la porte derrière lui… et se fige pour tendre l'oreille, imité par les autres. Pendant un moment, ils retiennent tous leurs respirations, le cœur battant la chamade. Puis un grand bruit retentit dans la cuisine, suivi par une série de jurons. Le petit groupe éclate de rire et s'enfuit en courant. La bande n'arrête sa course que lorsqu'elle a mis quelques rues entre elle et le directeur. _

Youffie (_chantonnant_) : « On l'a eu, on l'a eu, on l'a eu… »

Tifa : « En plein dans le mille ! »

Reno : « Qui c'est qui a de bonnes idées, ici ? »

Cloud : « Ton plan était génial ! »

Séphiroth : « Et… ? »

Cloud : « Et je reconnais que penser à mettre du colorant vert était futé… pour un idiot. »

Séphiroth : « Mieux vaut être un idiot qu'une blonde ! »

Cloud : « Je ne suis pas une fille ! »

Séphiroth : « Non ! C'est pas vrai ?! »

Tifa : « Si j'attrape l'un de vous deux pour assommer l'autre, j'aurais droit au silence pour combien de temps ? »

Cloud et Séphiroth, en cœur : « Essaie pour voir ! »

Tifa : « Et bien voilà ! Vous êtes d'accord au moins sur une chose ! »

_Les deux garçons lui jettent un regard assassin, avant de s'en jeter un entre eux. _

Aéris : « Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas vous voir vous battre, mais il va bientôt faire nuit. Il vaudrait mieux que l'on soit rentrés avant. »

Reno : « Tu n'as rien à craindre tant que tu es avec moi ! »

Tifa : « Si j'étais toi, Aéris, je me dépêcherais de rentrer ! »

Reno : « Eh ! »

Youffie : « Moi aussi, je vais rentrer. Il faut que je m'entraîne pour devenir ninja ! Maintenant que j'ai vengé mon honneur, je peux retourner chez moi sans honte ! »

Tifa : « On s'est tous vengé. Mais ça a marché uniquement parce qu'on était ensemble. A partir de maintenant, nous sommes unis contre les professeurs et leurs punitions ! »

_Tifa tend le bras devant elle, main ouverte vers le sol. _

Youffie : « Les six contre les profs ! »

_Elle pousse un cri de guerre avant de poser sa main sur celle de Tifa. _

Aéris : « On va s'attirer des ennuis impossibles ! »

_Malgré son air de reproche, elle pose sa main sur celle de Youffie._

Reno : « On va bien rigoler !! »

_Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il pose sa main sur celle d'Aéris._

Séphiroth : « Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamins, mais si ça peut vous faire plaisir… »

_Etouffant un bâillement, il pose sa main sur celle de Reno. _

Tifa : « Cloud ? »

_Ce dernier lance un regard noir à Séphiroth, mais finit tout de même par poser sa main sur la sienne. _

Tifa : « A partir de maintenant, on est un vrai groupe. Ce qui veut dire qu'on est tous amis… »

Cloud et Séphiroth : « Jamais ! »

Tifa : « …ou au moins pas ennemis. Maintenant on est un groupe, ça veut dire que si l'un de nous à des ennuis, on l'aidera… »

Séphiroth : « Si le hérisson se fait écraser par une voiture, j'abrégerai ses souffrances. »

Cloud : « Si papy oublie sa canne, je lui ramènerais. »

Tifa (_Ignorant totalement l'interruption_): « … et surtout, si un professeur nous punit… »

Youffie : « On lui fait regretter de nous avoir connu ! »

Tifa : « Et on fait de l'école un enfer ! Ça convient à tout le monde ? »

_Personne ne répond. Tifa continue._

Tifa : « Alors, le club des six est réuni ! Et rien ne nous arrêtera ! A partir de maintenant, on reste ensemble, et on fait le plus de dégâts possibles ! »

_Elle lève sa main vers le ciel, entraînant celles des autres avec elle. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel devient peu à peu noir, et la nuit enveloppe le petit groupe. _

Et voilà la fin de l'acte 1! Bon, j'admets, la fin de la scène était un peu mièvre, mais c'est des mômes de six ans, donc. Rassurez vous, dans l'acte 2, ils en ont dix et plus rien de gentillet... niark niark


End file.
